


Happy Birthday, Evan Lorne

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Thighstraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Birthday presents are thin on the ground in Atlantis... PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written for clwilson2006, for prompt summarised as - porn me! :) and posted to LJ in 2013.

David Parrish sat at the end of the East Pier and dangled his legs over the edge. He thought that a little time alone under the blue sky might have helped, but it didn't. He had run out of ideas.  
  
He switched his radio for private protocol. “Is that you, Chuck?”  
  
 _“Everyone's favourite sergeant, at your service. What can I do for you, Doc?”_  
  
David smiled. “I was wondering if...?”  
  
 _“You can stop right there, Doc. I'm sorry, but I swear I have nothing to offer you. The Daedalus is due next week, all offworld and mainland travel is suspended while we purge the 'jumpers of the metallovirus that Zelenka found, and I'm clean out of paintbrushes. You'll just have to be creative.”_  
  
David blinked. He hadn't even mentioned Evan's birthday. How did Chuck know what he'd been after?  
  
 _“Oh, and wish him many happy returns from me, eh?”_  
  
The comm went dead, and David sighed. He was doomed. His boyfriend's birthday was tomorrow, and David had nothing to give him. What was he going to do?  
  
He'd considered giving Evan a plant, but since the whole orange nose incident, Evan had been rather wary of his plants. Besides, giving something to someone that was more suitable for yourself was never a good idea.  
  
Following that logic, he'd considered trying to obtain a special weapon for Evan. Something that made a very loud bang and looked dangerous. He'd even tried Phil Kingston in Logistics, but the guy had just looked at him like he was stupid and told him politely but firmly to go away.  
  
With a heavy sigh, David got up and sloped back to the greenhouse. Entering the transporter, he had a sudden thought, and headed instead up to the gym.  
  
As expected, he found Laura Cadman in the gym looking disturbingly fit and sweaty. She took one look at him, threw a towel around her neck, and propelled him out onto the balcony.  
  
“That's a very long face, David? Something I can help with?”  
  
David smiled. He could always rely on Laura to try and help. “What am I going to give Evan for his birthday, Laura? It's tomorrow and there just isn't anything in the city to spare.” He leaned against the railing and gave a heavy sigh.  
  
Laura slapped her arm around his shoulder. “Oh, David. You know Evan won't mind. He thinks the world of you. He doesn't need a present to know how much you care. You've taken the day off to be with him right?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“There you go. Sharing time together is a precious gift. Don't worry about it.”  
  
David frowned at her. “Do you really think...? I so wanted to give him something.”  
  
Laura shook her head. “Trust me. Evan only needs one thing.” She smirked.  
  
“Laura!” David blushed furiously.  
  
Laura just laughed. “You know I'm right.”  
  
“Not helping, Laura. I wanted to give him a _gift_.”  
  
Laura gave him a big hug. “Sorry, David. Why don't you see if there's anything lying around the greenhouses you could do something with? Those places are full of junk.”  
  
“Hey!” David pouted, then waggled his head. “You know what, that's not a bad idea. Thanks.”  
  
Back at work, David rummaged around the greenhouses and found a few bits and pieces, but nothing he thought he could do much with.  
  
When David went to the mess for dinner, there was no sign of Evan, which both puzzled and saddened him, and when he finally got back to Evan's quarters, he found the note.  
  
Evan had had to take a night shift because Reed was sick, and he would see David in the morning.  
  
David sighed. Nothing was going right. He stripped off and climbed into Evan's bed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Evan barely had the energy to think open the door to his quarters when he finally got off shift. He was filthy, exhausted, and still high as a kite from adrenaline.  
  
He walked into his quarters, without switching on the lights in case David was here, which he really hoped he was, and opened his weapons locker behind the door.  
  
He was trying to be quiet, but the metal door clanged open as he'd opened the door a little too hard. “Shit.”  
  
“Evan, is that you?”  
  
“Yeah. Sorry, David. Did I wake you?” Evan carefully unloaded his pistol and wiped off the grime.  
  
David's sleepy voice answered. “S'fine, baby. Everything okay?”  
  
Evan grinned. “Yep. It was one hell of a night. Cole got infected with the metallovirus and turned into some kind of metal-eating zombie. McKay had us chase him down to the West Pier and he got zapped with an EMP, poor bastard.” He dealt with his machine gun, removing the mag and putting it inside the locker too.  
  
“Oh my god. Is he okay?”  
  
“Yeah, he'll live.” He closed his weapons locker and bent down to unlace his boots, his fingers shaking a little.  
  
Damn, he needed to sleep, but...  
  
Evan stopped thinking as he stood up, turned around, and took in the sight in front of him.  
  
David was sprawled lazily in the middle of the bed, the covers tousled under him and the first touch of morning sun through the blinds blushing his pale skin. His lover was totally naked, save for a red ribbon tied around his very, very hard, long dick. Evan swallowed.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Evan,” whispered David. “I'm your present, I hope you like it.”  
  
Evan's throat was dry. “Do I? Oh boy. You bet I do.” He walked over to the bed, drawn to David's long, lean body, sexy as hell all spread out like that for him, and – oh god – hard as fuck. “Happy birthday to _me_. David, wow, you look...”  
  
“Are you going to unwrap your present?” David gave Evan a brilliant smile, and stretched out on the bed.  
  
Evan felt his cock twitch, and licked his lips. “You bet your fine ass I am.” He unzipped his jacket quickly and threw it at the wall, pulled his shirt off over his head, and rubbed his hand over his chest, his nipples hardening under his touch. “I want to fuck you, David. Right now.”  
  
David's eyelids dipped enticingly. “Yes, please, birthday boy.”  
  
Evan laughed softly, his fingers fumbling with his belt. “I like this birthday already.”  
  
David bent his legs, planting his feet flat on the bed and tipping his hips. “I, uh...”  
  
Evan blinked. He drew his eyes away from the glistening trail of pre-come on David's stomach coming from his incredible cock, and stared at David's pucker of dark flesh. “Oh my god. Did you...?”  
  
“I'm ready for you, Evan. Please.” David's voice trembled slightly, and his hands gripped the covers on each side of him. “I need you.”  
  
“Oh, David.” Evan tugged his zipper down and started to push his BDUs and underwear off, growling as he realised his thighstraps were getting in the way.  
  
“Evan,” whined David.  
  
“Fuck it,” Evan muttered, and knelt quickly on the bed, using one hand to hold himself up as he leaned down and mashed his mouth to David's, thrusting his tongue into David's mouth and moaning as his lover slid his tongue against his. Evan used his other hand to cup his own cock and balls, stroking himself as his dick quickly engorged and hung heavily.  
  
“Evan,” David breathed, his long neck reaching up as Evan drew back.  
  
“Want to watch you,” Evan choked out, “when I take you.”  
  
Fuck, he was hard. He let his dick slide against David's, and David _giggled_.  
  
“Ribbon... tickles...” wheezed David, his hand ungrasping the covers.  
  
Evan batted his hand away. “Uh uh. That's my present,” he grinned. “I'll unwrap it, thank you.” He fumbled with the bow, quickly untying it and then curling his hand around David's cock.  
  
“Fuck,” David gasped, his hips thrusting up. “Evan, oh fuck.”  
  
Evan couldn't take it any more. He let go of David's dick and took hold of his own again, pressing it to David's entrance and pushing hard. He wanted David, and he wanted him now.  
  
David grunted as Evan forced himself deeper, his BDUs dragging against skin. His eyes locked with David's deep blue, and Evan could hardly believe how good it felt.  
  
Evan rocked his hips, pushing himself as deep as he could go into David's slicked hole. “Oh yeah, fuck, David.” He leaned forward more and pressed David into the bed to get a better angle.  
  
David threw back his head, the long line of his throat and torso heaving in the morning light.  
  
Evan let go, giving himself to the adrenaline, taking everything and giving more, fucking David hard and fast.  
  
David's cock was still hard, bouncing on his stomach as Evan fucked him roughly, the head leaking freely. “Evan, please...” David gasped. “Harder.”  
  
Evan was already seeing stars, and drove his dick with a long, slow thrust into David, his hands on David's thighs forcing his lover's body to fold more. He pulled out then thrust again, and David whined, his whole body giving a shudder.  
  
“Yes,” David cried out. “Like that.”  
  
Evan repeated the movement, feeling David tighten around him, and he could feel his balls tighten up. “Oh fuck. Gonna come.” He sped up his movements, rutting into David over and over and watching David, his face a picture of a man wrecked.  
  
Suddenly, David gasped and his cock began to shoot come up his chest in milky streaks, his body spasming around Evan. Evan came, hard, and emptied himself inside his lover in a wave of ecstasy.  
  
“David, David, fuck.” Evan's whole body was singing, his chest heaving, and he felt connected to David as never before. “Fuck, love you so much.”  
  
David smiled, reaching up to pull him down into a sticky embrace, and they rolled together onto their sides. David kissed him softly over and over. “I love you too, birthday boy.”  
  
“You're my best present ever, David.”  
  
Evan meant it with all his heart.  
  
~


End file.
